Tragety in Central Park
by Rouge Mage
Summary: Mike goes for a walk to get some peace and quite after a prank.. What he gets is some food for thought. Read and Review.


Tragedy in Central Park  
AN: I don't own TMNT, though I wish I did. Drake is just one of my random thoughts. I did Mike OOC in this sort of. Enjoy.

It was night time when Michelangelo climbed out of a manhole. He had gotten into a fight with Leonardo earlier because of a prank he had pulled involving itching power. He hadn't met to piss his brother off so much but he had.

Master Splinter had separated them quite effectively by calling Leonardo to him. He took Leo to get the powder off. Michelangelo just left after pulling on a long coat.

He needed some time away from his brother. It just had to be that way sometimes. Everyone needed a break now and then. Mike smiled as he approached Central Park. He thought it was especially lovely in it's own way tonight. He'd never admit to finding the park lovely, least Ralph use it to pick on him and tease him the way he did. Yeah, he knew it was all in good fun but didn't Ralphy know that his words could hurt sometimes.

"Huh? What was that," Mike muttered to himself. He could hear what sounded like someone coughing. The orange wearing ninja peered through the shadows to see a young gang member laying on the ground bleeding heavily

_Shit! This is so not what I need right now!_

"..'ello?...'omeone there," the youth crocked out in a broken tone. He looked pretty battered up, and sounded it. Mike wasn't about to step out and do just anything to put himself in any kind of danger. Master Splinter had on too many occasions told his sons of how cruel humans could be. Seeing the boy laying there pounded that into Mike's mind even more.

Maybe that was he felt he just had to pull pranks? He grinned slightly, that made sense. 

"Yeah. I'm here." The boy lifted his head.

"You sure as hell don't sound familiar."

"Well you don't know me."

"Shit! Then you're probably from the Red Tigers!"

Mikey nearly burst out laughing. The hell? Red Tiger sure did sound like a godawefull name for a gang. Was there more to this that met the eye.

"No kid.. I'm not."

"Oh...," the boy looked grave for a moment, "Then could you do me a favor? Could you sit and talk with me?..I.. I know I won't make it. Those bastards tore me up and shot me up pretty damn good."

Mike wondered what sort of street war this now apparently dieing gang member had fought, but he shrugged it off. He stepped out into the shadow kneeling down. He knew the boy couldn't see his face due to the darkness they were in, but he wished he could see the boy's face. In some strange way he wanted to know what this boy looked like.

"So, what's your name dude," Mike asked finding that he was grinning.

"..I.. Call me Drake. That's what everyone else calls me," the boy known as Drake said felling rather embarrassed. Mike just blinked.

"Why do they call ya that dude?"

"...Because I was raised by our Gang Leader Dario.. He's ok I guess but. I wish he hadn't made me come.. Honestly I hate fighting... Does.. That make me a coward," Drake asked. Mike felt a sudden wave of pity. He realized that while he was nearing seventeen this... Drake sounded at least fourteen! Too young to die like this! Was it fair to die with only a ninja to listen to your final words?

Drake coughed and shuddered. "Gag, I hate this. Wish I... could see the stars.."

"Why's that dude?"

"...Because at least I wouldn't feel so stupid. I feel stupid for fighting."

"Well, I hate to say it dude but it was.. Even if they expected you to fight... How could you if you knew you hated it?"

"Because they're my family! I.....I couldn't let them down," Drake said as he began to weaken. Mike closed his eyes as he heard Drake's breathing slow.

Mike stood up opening his eyes. "..Bye dude.. It's a bummer you didn't have a family as.. awesome as mine," Mike said in an almost sad tone as he turned to return home. He wasn't ever going to tell the others of what he just saw. He figured Drake, even if he was 'bad' deserved that much from the world.


End file.
